


Bite me

by Grufflord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bara Sans, Big Sans, Biting, Bondage, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, F/F, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Marking, Monsters are Big, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Is Pansexual, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Toys, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grufflord/pseuds/Grufflord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately commuting to work has been a bitch so you decide to get a place closer so that there were no more incidents.  However to get a place thats a the size you were ok with you needed roommates.  So you posted an ad, most of the people who responded were flops but when you interviewed the skeleton brothers they just clicked, so they move in with you. Now if only the older one Sans wasn’t the type to make you all tingly, cause its getting really hard to not jump his bones, and show him a whole other side of you. To bad he seems determined to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter, critics are aways welcomed.

Chapter 1

(Reader Pov)

Sighing you rub your temples as the door shut behind one of the most annoying women and her yappy dog in the world. As you continue to rub your temples you think about the last few interviews you have had for potential roommate and how they each have blown up in your face each time. From the couple in pretty much told you that would be having sex all the time so you couldn’t be in your own apartment half the time, to the annoying woman who just left and how she argues with you over the price while at the same time saying her dog deserved the other room free of charge, seriously did everyone think that you needed to bend to there will.  'ugh' you think 'after all this is done i am really going to have to hit Rose n' Thorns and release some tension or i might just go mad.'

While rubbing your temples your phone went off cutting off your train of thought. Seeing it was the security at the front of the desk of the apartment. Figuring they are calling to tell you your next interview had shown up. 'dear fuck i hope that the next interview is not nearly as bad as the last one, or you just might blow a fuse.' sighing and preparing for the worst you answer your phone.

“Hey this is Y/N did more people show up?”

“ Yes Ms. L/N more did…but” as the security lady trailed off you couldn’t help but to raise your eyebrow and try to prompt her further

“But?”

“Well you see Ms. L/N, these are monster are you sure you want to interview them?” When she says this you cant help but roll your eyes.

“Thanks for being concerned but I don’t really care if their monsters, humans, or a one eyed one armed giant purple people eater, as long as they are respectful and have the money to help pay for the apartment I am willing to talk to them so could you please send them up?” ok so you felt a bit bad for sounding so annoyed with the security lady but you really got annoyed at predigest. It didn’t help that you were already really cranky from having to deal with annoying people today it made you really snippy, and left you short on your temper.

“…ok ill send them right up Ms. L/N”

Ending the call you let a long sigh and stretch your arms above your head to let the kinks out of your back 'yep I definitely need to go to Rose n' Thorns soon, if not tonight I need to go tomorrow before the weened ends, cause this plus the stress from work and you be scratching at the walls.... you never could handle stress very well, it either resulted in you shutting down, or violence.

calming your nerves you lean back into you nice lazy boy loveseat and think about the recent history of monster, It had been about 3 years since monsters had broken through the barrier and made it to the surface, when you had heard about this you immediately were interested, new things to draw to be inspired by, however at the same time you also felt bad for the monsters cause as soon as they came to the surface people turned their hate and predigest against each other and focused it on the monsters, not to say that there wasn't still racism between different cultures case ho boy there still definitely was, but now there was the new one about humans who sided with monsters. However even though all the hate and all the predigests, the monster managed to make it and push through and now things were better, not perfect but better. This was mostly due to the work of the monsters king Asgore and their human ambassador Frisk. Though how a child of only nine was able to deal with it all only the age of 9 astounded you.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at your door drawing, you from your musings. Standing up from the couch you make your way over to the door and opened it, and were immediately greeted by an incredibly tall skeleton. ‘Huh good thing the apartment has tall ceilings’


	2. Calculations and Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who commented I'll try to update as much as i can. as always criticism is always welcomed.

Chapter 2

(Reader Pov)

“HELLO SMALL HUMAN, ARE YOU THE ONE WHO POSTED ABOUT NEEDING ROOMMATES?” Said the tall skeleton.

You couldn’t help the slight twitch that your left eye did at being called small, because well you weren’t that small you were just below average standing at 5’3 but dear god did you hate being remind of it. However you do realize that this skeleton that seemed to stand taller than 6’5” must see most people as small so you let it go for now.

Putting on your nicest smile you reply “yes I am would you like to come in so we can go over everything?”

“OHH THAT WOULD BE LOVELY SMALL HUMAN, COME ALONG SANS YOU LAZYBONES THE HUMAN IS INVITING US IN.” Says the tall skeleton as it walks past you into the apartment. You raise your eyebrow as he says this and as he walks past you finally notice the other skeleton that was behind him, who is now filling the doorway. He was also pretty tall not nearly as tall as the other skeleton but he still seemed a foot taller than you give or take a couple inches, but what mostly caught you off guard was how wide he was his bones appeared much thicker than even the other skeleton. Shrugging off your curiosity you just quirk an eyebrow at him as he just continued to stand in your doorway.

“Come on in make yourself at home hopefully if everything checks out this can be your home as well.” The skeleton looks down at you with the biggest grin you’ve ever seen, showing off his sharp canines.

“Thanks kid, don’t mine if I do.” As he walks past you into the apartment you can't help as your left eye twitches again at the kid comment. Letting out another sigh something you feel has been happening way to often lately you let the door swing shut behind you and walk through the open floor plan kitchen/living room and seat yourself across from the two skeletons seated on the large L-shaped couch, as you gathering up your notes off the coffee table you start your questions you keep reminding yourself 'you're going to Rose n' Thorns after this you can do it' the thoughts subside as you finished gathering up your notes as you take a deep calming breath.

“So Mr. Sans, and Mr. Papyrus, you replied to my want ad about wanting apartment mates, yes?”

“YES SMALL HUMAN WE DID AND YOU MAY CALL US JUST SANS AND PAPYRUS” says the one you have now identified as Papyrus.

Nodding your head in understanding “Ok good to know in that case you can call me Y/N. Now you said that you both were looking for one room each, is that right?”

“YES THAT IS HUMAN Y/N, ME AND MY BROTHER ARE LOOKING TO EACH ACQUIRE SEPARATE ROOMS”

You jot that down in your notes “Ok good to know, you do know that will bring your total for both rooms will be $1,996 before adding in utilities, is this acceptable to both of you?” Looking up from you notes you notice that the thick skeleton was staring at you raising your eyebrow in question at him.

“Kid you're not trying to rattle our bones for more money are you?”

Power you could feel it flowing off this skeleton, it sent shivers up your spine causing your mind to wander a bit.

Shaking your head to clear your mind you show him your notebook with the calculations for how everything is priced.

“No I am not you see the apartment is $2,995 a month divided 3 ways is $998.33 so if you and your brother are looking for separate rooms, the two rooms cost a combined sum of $1,996 before adding in utilities though to be honest I will probably be taking on most of the utilities myself cause I am staying in the master bedroom with the master bath so it would only be fair if I paid little more in the utilities.” Closing the notebook you look over to the thicker skeleton, they seem to be a bit surprised.

“Does that seem fair to you sir? the way the pricing is divided up?”

“Uhh yah kid that is fair, I just didn’t expect it to be that fair most humans we have been looking to share apartments with have been trying to take advantage of us, yah know.”

You nod your head in understanding “Yah some people can be real dicks about that sort of thing, well that’s not something you really have to be worried about with me, in my mind taking advantage of someone just takes too much energy, and I rather like not using up to much of my energy so that I can focus it on things I would much rather be doing.”

Going back though you notes you start flipping through them. “Anyways from what you guys have sent through your email you seem to be the most likely candidates, I would like to just go over a few things is that alright then we can do a tour of the apartment to see if it fits your guys wants, would that be ok?”

“Yep sure kido”

“DEFINITELY HUMAN Y/N”

“Ok the first thing I would it prefer if there were no large parties without going over it with everyone to avoid any annoying confrontations and unexpected accident, however that is not to say you can't have friends over.  A small group of friends for movie marathons or games is just fine, heck if i ever have the time i would try to do that. Second thing all food in the fridge and freezer is free for all unless labeled, it can be hard to remember who bought what. Third we should not go into each other’s rooms without knocking first. However since you are brothers I don’t know if you will want to have this rule apply between the two of you or not but at least for me, if I want to enter your rooms or you want to enter mine there will be knocking. And fourth and lastly if you have a partner over and no one is at home you can bang or be banged anywhere you want except for two places at least for me, not my bedroom, and definitely not in the kitchen, however if there are people here or sleeping do it in your room or there will be problems, cause I for one really enjoy my sleep. These are just the base rules, but are these rules fine for both of you? Or do you need to change or alter them, or even add your own?”

Looking up from your notes you notice that both skeletons seem to be blushing at that last rule.

“U-UM YES HUMAN THOSE RULES WORK FOR US THOUGH I WILL BURST INTO SANS ROOM SINCE HE CAN BE SUCH A LAZY BONES, BUT UM I DO HAVE A QUESTION” he looks to his brother nervously “UM WHY DID YOU NEED TO INCLUDE THAT LAST RULE.”

Looking at him you give a shrug “Eh cause I know how things work people like to have sex and I am not about to stop them I just don’t want it done in a few places, and I would rather not be waking up in the middle of the night by sex noise cause as I said sleep…anyways.”

Standing up you close your notebook and look at the two of them. “You want to take that tour now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	3. Tour and Pamphlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise the story will start moving faster soon

Chapter 3

(Sans pov)

            Both me and Papyrus looked at each other and stood up to fallow the human, who started to walk around explain everything about the apartment and about the building itself.

“So as you can see” says the human as she turns around moving around the large lazy boy and moves towards a red door with black swirls painted into the door. “This is my room the master bedroom, if we become roommates then I will show you the room, but for now you shall not pass.” As soon as she said that the human started to snicker.

Confused I look at Papyrus and he looked back at me just as confused, shrugging my shoulder I just decided to ask the question “What’s so funny kid.”

“Hehe oh nothing just made a bad Lord of the Rings joke”

“What’s Lord of the Rings?” I asked, as soon as I asked the human's eyes went all big with surprise ‘heh that’s cute, wait what’, that was wrong I shouldn’t find this human cute, I barely even know them, and also if this all works out then will be roommates it would be awkward to find your roommate cute. As I was musing this human had already moved on with my brother, and I was brought out of my thoughts as Papyrus called out for me.

“SANS COME ON YOU LAZY BONES THE HUMAN IS SHOWING US THE ROOMS WE MIGHT BE STAYING IN.”

I hurried off to catch up with the two of them passing through the nice sized kitchen with a good sized granite island, as I passed it I noticed a rather dark pamphlet and couldn’t help my curiosity, stopping I picked it up and studied it. There wasn’t much on it just a name of a place, with a quote at the bottom. It read

Rose n’ Thorns

Play with your darker side

As I started to turn over the pamphlet to look at the other side Papyrus called for me again.

“DANG IT SANS COME ON HURRY UP YOU SLOW POKE’

Shrugging I put down the pamphlet and make my way over to where my brother and the human were standing at the door. Papyrus was standing there at the door tapping his food impatiently; the human was just standing their passively standing there waiting for me to show up with its hand on a door.

“Sorry bro, you know me I can be quite the ‘lazy bones’”

“SANS NO” before I could make another joke a loud snort distracted both Papyrus and me. Both of us turning to the source of the noise we saw the human covering the lower half of her face as you continued to try and fail to hold in her laughter.

“NEH HUMAN DOESN’T ENCOURSE MY BROTHER AND HIS TERRIBLE PUNS.”

Throughout all the snorts and laughs the human was finally able to answer my brother's question "Sorry Papyrus it's just I haven’t hear a pun that bad in a while it's kind of refreshing.”

As the human calmed down I couldn’t help but think that they were cute again though I quickly squashed that thought. But it was interesting I had thought that they were rather cold and standoffish. It wasn’t that they weren’t polite they were but they just didn’t exude warmth, and as they had explained to us about the apartment they were rather cold and clinical about it. However seeing their face light up and there eyes fill with happy tears it brought a nice feeling.

“Welp” said the human drawing me form my thoughts “lets finish up this tour” and there it was the cold professional air surrounded the human again. With that she showed us the two bedrooms, and the separate bathroom that we would be sharing. Each of the bedrooms were a nice size and more than enough room for both me and my brother, and the bathroom while being smaller would be more than enough for me and Papyrus considering we shared a bathroom in the underground.

As the human finished showing the rooms they led us back to the living room, and we all sat down in the spaces we had been in before. Then the human took up their notebook.

 

(Reader Pov)

 “So what do you think any question or requests, if so please state now, and if not do you think you’re interested in living here?”

“OH YES HUMAN Y/N I AM A LEAST VERY INTERESTED IN LIVING HERE, AND ESPECIALLY TESTING OUT THE KITCHEN FOR MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI RECIPES, WHAT ABOUT YOU SANS?”

“Heh yah this is a nice place you got here kid and everything so far has seemed really fair, so yah I think this is the place we like the most and would like to move in here if you will have us.”

I let out a sigh this time from a release of exhaustion and happiness. Finally finally I have found two roommates that don’t make me lose my mind. Both skeleton brothers were nice and polite, and the bad pun from the one named Sans was just great, though soon my thoughts were interrupted by Papyrus.

“HUMAN WHY DO YOU SIGH IS SOMETHING WRONG” his looks of concern just warmed you heart.

“No, no Papyrus I am just relieved you two are interested and want to move in, it has been a long process and the ones I have interviewed so far have kind of been awful, so I quite relieved that you two want to move in.” As the look of concern fades forms his face you go back to your notes, now that you have figured out that they want to move in, there is still the issue of them moving in.

“Ok so if both of you now know that you want to move in when will be the move in dates so that we can figure out secluding and having reserved the service elevator so that we can get large things such as bed and furniture moved in.” As you way this you notice that both of them look between each other worriedly and scratch the back of their skulls.

“Uhh here’s the things kid, we were wondering if we could move in like as soon a possible, maybe even you know…. Tonight?”

“…………..What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hoped you liked it critics are always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you like it please let me know how you feel about it.


End file.
